Frosted Star
by googlecookie
Summary: fallen from space, Star is the sister of the Man In the Moon. Her past is long, and she has a lot of history with Pitch, but can Jack save her from the darkness inside.


Summer. I hate it. Well, I never used to, that was until the winter I met Jack. Jack Frost. I could always see the guardians, I don't know why. My brother, the man in the moon, never gave me an answer, but I know I'm a star; I have a small star like shape in the middle of my chest just above my breasts. It always shines, it's so bright, and it brings happiness, unless fear is around. Then it turns black and stops glowing. That's normally when Pitch is around, I was one of the first guardians, like my brother and Pitch, and I bring happiness.

My name is Star, and I fell to the earth when life first began, I am not wise or "adult", I'm stuck at 18 from the whole of my life. Pitch and I still hold a flame for each other, he more than I, I think. But I could never forgive him for hurting all the children of the world. North is like my farther, and he is forever caring. Tooth is like a sister, or sometimes a mother. Sandy is just always there, and he never minds me bothering him. Bunny, he's like my best friend but protects me like an older brother. Then there Jack…

"Jack, you can't go in there!" I heard Tooth call, who the hell in Mim is Jack! "Oi, Frostbite, shela will rip your head-" Bunnymund cut himself short as my bedroom door in North's place flew open. Without looking at the now open door I call my golden staff to me from on my bed on the other side of my room, and stood there defensively, the hook at the end of my staff pointed towards the boy who stood in my doorway. He was cute I had to admit, his hair was white, pure white, he had the most stunning bright blue eyes. He wore a blue pull over hoodie that seemed to have frost around the collar, sleeves and the bottom of it; he also wore brown pants, and surprisingly no shoes. His staff looked the same as mine, except his was frosted. Moments after Bunny and Tooth caught up to him, "Sorry Star," Bunny said walking over to me, putting a calming paw on my shoulder, I relaxed and stood back up straight, leaning on my staff, Jack seemed to mimic me, "This is Jack, he's the new guardian, seen as you never came when your brother picked him."

"Brother?" Jack asked, I looked at him with sad eyes, I missed my brother dearly. "The man in the moon" I replied dryly, I said tugging at my red, short dress I had on. Jack made an "o" shape with his mouth. Jack made his way into my room, Tooth stayed outside talking to her fairies. He placed his frosted staff down on my bed, making my bed sheets go frost like. He seemed to take everything in as he walked around, Bunny stood by me. Jack then touched my window and made a snow flake shape on it, "That will never melt" he said looking me right in my green eyes. Something in me pinged; it was almost as though he could see right into me, my star shone bright. I could hear Bunny almost growl next to me. Then my star went black, no. "Pitch" I whispered loud enough for Bunny to hear, and Jack just looked at the star on my chest change. "Thank god I wear shorts under these" I said as I flew up into the air, and rushed towards the globe room to find North, Sandy and Tooth already there, Jack quickly flew in behind me and landed very close behind, which shocked Bunny as he hopped in. For the moment I didn't care how close Jack was, suddenly black sand was everywhere, and a laugh could be heard, soon the room cleared to show, a tall thin, man covered in a black cloak on top of the globe. "Pitch" North said. Pitch cackled, "Don't I even get a little tiny bit of fear, Star."

"Never" was all I replied, he looked at me, then his attention was directed to the boy, a little too close to me for Pitch's likes. Pitch suddenly appeared in front of me, and North pulled Jack from behind me, I began to back up till I hit the wall, Pitch stood there in front of me. "You shouldn't be playing with little children, don't you think?" his eyes directed towards Jack, as he grabbed hold of my staff in my left hand, it immediately turned black. I pulled away," I can make my own decisions now, I'm not your _property_ anymore" I calmly mocked as I looked into his golden eyes. He growled at this, I could see the cogs going round in Sandy head, he was planning something. Gold sand whips could be seen behind Pitch, but he Pitch knew. "I'll be back for you" Pitch said with a cold kiss on my cheek as he disappeared before the whips could touch him. I was frozen to the stop, with my right hand to my cheek where he had kissed.


End file.
